1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to volumetric apparatus of the type which is generally incorporated into an overall system for packaging small solid goods, typically food items such as peanuts, candies, beans, etc. Such a volumetric apparatus typically includes a stationary framework having a rotary assembly mounted thereon. The rotary assembly may include a shaft and a pair of spaced apart disc-like plates mounted on the shaft for joint rotation therewith. A number of containers or cups are provided between these two rotary plates and spaced circumferentially from one another. As the rotary assembly rotates, each cup passes a filling station where it is filled and thereby measures a pre-determined volume of the goods being packaged. The cup subsequently moves to a discharge station where said volume of goods is deposited in an individual package formed or being formed by another portion of the overall apparatus. In order to permit complete and proper filling and discharge of these cups at the respective stations therefor, the rotary assembly is preferably rotated in temporally spaced increments, rather than continuously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems which has been encountered in such volumetric apparatus in the past is that of providing a satisfactory system for rotatably driving the rotary assembly of the volumetric apparatus in temporally spaced or discrete increments as described above. One of the most common techniques presently known is to use a common power source or engine for the rotary portion of the volumetric apparatus and for the other portions of the packaging apparatus in general. More specifically, this common power source has been connected to the rotary assembly of the volumetric apparatus by a geneva drive system. With such an arrangement, because the common power source was operating virtually all parts of the overall packaging apparatus, it was typically an engine having a relatively high power output. Then, if some of the goods being handled, e.g. sticky candies, became jammed at the discharge station thus preventing proper rotation of the rotary assembly of the volumetric apparatus, the drive system, in attempting to continue such rotation, would cause severe damage to the apparatus, typically the gears. Furthermore, even if no damage to the apparatus resulted from such a jam, prior devices have presented difficulties in returning the apparatus to proper synchronization after clearing of the jam.
Primitive attempts to alleviate these jamming problems in conventional devices have resulted in even more serious consequences. For example, in one instance an operator was known to attempt to prevent jamming by manually pushing the contents from the cups of the volumetric at the discharge station. This resulted in accidental loss of a finger. Subsequently, the same operator began using a small tool such as a screwdriver for the same purpose. The tool itself then became jammed in the apparatus causing even worse damage thereto than had previously been typical in cases where only the food products themselves had jammed the device.